


180

by jeonlicious



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonlicious/pseuds/jeonlicious
Summary: Yoosung Kim took interest on the dark room besides V's, and it turns out it's Saeran's room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I've been wanting to post this ever since November. And school became so busy, and I had to type out my KageHina and KNB stories. After a while, I went back and tried to finish it, but I spaced out and didn't had a clue how to finish it. So, anyway, I'm so sorry for the delay. Anyway, pardon my poor English grammar and enjoy this!

In their third party after all the commotion that had happened, Yoosung was delighted that his supposedly dead cousin was still alive and wealthy, or so he thought. Jumin had sent Rika, Yoosung's cousin, to abroad for further medication because of her mental disorders. Yoosung was against to the thought, but Jumin had insisted.

Ever since they found out what was Rika had been doing and how V covered every single peck of her faults, Yoosung's heart grew holes. He felt bad for stabbing V with hurtful words, disrespecting him, and also being mad at him all the time.

Yes, Yoosung was an immature brat but that didn't stop him at all. Because of the bullet that went through V's stomach, he was hospitalized and had been bedridden ever since.

Yoosung overheard Saeyoung and Jumin's conversation when he visited the hospital. Saeran, Saeyoung's younger twin brother, was the one who shot V in the stomach.

At first, Yoosung was furious. But soon later, he discovered that Saeran was also in the same situation as Rika, fighting with his mental. He felt pity to Saeran, who was locked in a hospital room and no one, except Jumin and Saeyoung, can visit him.

Yoosung would broke that rule by sneaking inside of Saeran's room, examining Saeran's sleeping feature. He was skilled at sneaking so that Saeran wouldn't wake up and see him. His breathing were normal but his eyebrows were knitted, as if he was having a nightmare.

Yoosung wanted to reach out and wake Saeran up, shout at him for shooting V, but seeing how peaceful Saeran's face whenever his chest would rise and down. He had been through a lot. Yoosung definitely felt pity for him.

Weeks had gone by ever since Yoosung sneaked passed the forbidden door and goes inside of Saeran's room. At first, it was a simple observing but nowadays, Yoosung would find himself reaching out for Saeran's hand.

It's usually cold because of the temperature in the room, but after a while, it'll be warm due to the skin contact he was receiving from Yoosung.

The following day, Saeyoung had invited everyone so he can introduce Saeran. He was actually thrilled. He'll get to meet Saeran, not the sleeping Saeran, but the actual awake one.

When Yoosung and everyone came inside, he saw Saeran sitting on his bed, eyes glued on his lap. Saeyoung quietly explained that Saeran's mental is still unstable. A few weeks of medication might be needed.

Nonetheless, Zen and Jaehee introduced themselves. Saeran was unresponsive, like they weren't there. Yoosung dismissed the thought of being rude and introduce himself next.

When Yoosung came closer and talked, Saeran looked up to him, like he was surprised at the image he saw. Though, that didn't stop Yoosung at all as he plastered a smile.

Yoosung was confused. Why does Saeran looked like he knew Yoosung? Or maybe, Saeran was awake all the time whenever he would sneak inside of his room. Although Yoosung came to that conclusion, he stayed quiet.

"Have... we met?" Saeran's voice was low and quiet. Yoosung's eyes grew wider. He's definitely been caught. Saeyoung came to the scene and asked what Saeran meant by that. "I feel... like... I met him... before." There was a few pause in between his words, like trying to think of a way to explain.

Yoosung was so surprised, he was motionless. Jumin asked him what was wrong and he replied that he was just surprised how Saeran's voice sounds like, which was a lie. He was motionless due to the fact Saeran caught him red-handed.

It was only a quick visit since Saeran needs all the rest he can get before his laboratory exams. Saeyoung drove Yoosung back to his apartment and apologize if Saeran had scared him, to which he replied it was nothing.

Since then, Yoosung stopped sneaking into his room. It's not because he was scared that Saeran recognized his face, but because Saeran knew he was going to his room.

A few days had passed and he got a call from Saeyoung, saying that this time, he wanted everyone to come and introduce one more time to Saeran. He found out that Saeran is slowly getting better. He would speak to Saeyoung or to his therapist. He would occasionally stand up and walk around in his room.

Yoosung thought that's a good results and rushed to the hospital as soon as he can.

As Yoosung entered the room, he was greeted by Saeran's pair of eyes. He wasn't looking down anymore and why does Yoosung felt like he got splash by a bucket of joy in his face.

Everyone re-introduce themselves one by one and Saeran would nod his head. When it was Yoosung's turn, he slightly move closer and talked. Saeran's attention were on him and once again, Saeran asked if they met before.

"You really look familiar," Saeran said calmly. Saeyoung explained that he might've saw one of his pictures when Saeran hacked into their chat rooms, to which Saeran insisted. "No. I always see you in this bright room with a smile."

"Maybe a dream?" Zen announced, confusingly. In which Saeran shook his head and continue to look at Yoosung with a blank expression.

Yoosung flinched when Saeran reached out for his hand, Saeyoung was about to yank Saeran's hand when he got stop by Jumin, saying that Saeran wouldn't hurt Yoosung.

"Your hand... I know this feeling. I always feel this whenever you touch me. Your hand... is very warm." Yoosung's eyes grew wider when Saeran unknowingly smile at him. It was a quick smile yet for some reason, Yoosung had recorded that face in his mind.

Yoosung blushed unknowingly and he yank his hand back to him. Saeran got surprised by his attention and when Yoosung ran away, he unconsciously called out to Yoosung.

Zen followed suit after he apologized for the action that Yoosung showed.

Yoosung didn't stop running until he was in a room. He was breathing heavily and he held his hand, that which Saeran had grasped. Why does it feel hot? Why does his heart beating way too fast? Is it because he ran?

He closed his eyes and the image of Saeran smiling at him flashed in his mind. He quickly opened his eyes and run his fingers through his hair. Is he afraid of Saeran? Is it because of what Saeran was before he got treatment? Or maybe... it was his beautiful smile?

After a while, he was found by Zen, who was breathing heavily and sweating a lot. He told Yoosung that he came running after him and he was surprised on how fast Yoosung was.

When they went back to the room, Yoosung bowed to Saeran and apologized, to which Saeran dismissed his apologies and apologize instead because of his sudden action.

The gang stayed in the room for a couple of hours, talking non-stop and Saeyoung introducing Saeran to Saeyoung's girlfriend, MC. They planned to get married next year and before Yoosung can speak, Saeyoung announced that they are happily engaged.

Yoosung clapped his hands and jumped from his seat when Jumin sat besides him. He can feel the aura that Jumin is letting. No doubt he'll question Yoosung's action earlier.

"Why did you run away?" _There it is!_ Yoosung thought. He slumped in his seat and turned his head away from Jumin, looking at the couple in front of them. "I'm talking to you, Yoosung."

Yoosung breathes in and out and turned his head to Jumin.

"I was... flustered."

Jumin's eyes pierce through his. He can't lie. Jumin knew that and yet let that slid away as he hummed back in respond. Jumin stood up and went to join the gang, while leaving Yoosung feeling like he got hit by the bus.

He felt distressed. Why do he feel like someone is watching him? He looked up and saw Saeran looking at him. He had a urge to look away but he stared through those mint eyes of his.

When Yoosung snapped back to the realm, he stood up and walked towards to Saeran. At first, he was confused on why he was walking closer to Saeran but by the time he was there besides him, he had this expression of scared yet he was blushing.

"Maybe it was a dream." Yoosung said, making everyone in the room to stop and turned their eyes towards them. "Maybe you saw me in your dreams. I mean, this is my second time visiting you." _Crap, I lied_. Yoosung thought.

Saeran looked a bit surprised yet soon followed by a relief expression.

"I would never visit someone like you." _Stop._ Yoosung breathes out and continue. "Or maybe it was somebody else and you mistook me for them."

Saeran looked up to Yoosung, surprised was written on his face once again, and yet it was the kind of bewildered yet composed expression.

"You do... remind me of my savior." Saeran said, slumping back in his bed as he look down. "My apology."

Yoosung shook his head and despite the fact that Zen was quietly sending him threats of not to continue, he _continued_. "Let's be friends!" He reaches over to hold Saeran's hand, which the latter flinched due to the sudden skin contact.

He can feel himself bursting into tears when Saeran shyly replied yes. But Saeyoung was the first one to burst into tears and hug his lover so tight until MC was hitting him to let go of her.

Days had passed ever since then, Saeran was free from the hospital and was now living with Saeyoung. Yoosung would occasionally visit the Choi brothers and ask Saeyoung if he can take Saeran somewhere to enjoy.

One of their _dates_ would consist of Yoosung trying to persuade Saeran to try out the arcade that just opened, to which Saeran would stubbornly reject the idea. They would usually watch movies, window shopping at the mall, and eat outside.

But one of the rarest days, he got enough money to ask Saeran out for a nice and fancy dinner. He was happy and excited. He set up the plan way before he got the money, which he saved up because he wants Saeran to eat those delicious fancy foods.

When he got to Saeyoung's house, Saeran was the only one in there. He asked where Saeyoung was, and Saeran replied that his brother went to MC's house because there was a few things he needed to repair before V moved in there.

Apparently, V would use Rika's apartment and have MC move out to a smaller yet near at Saeyoung's house. Saeran question whether MC can live with them instead of looking for an apartment, to which Jumin said that he was against to couples, who weren't even married yet, living in the same roof.

Yoosung really wanted to ask permission quick before they set off to eat in that fancy restaurant. But the urge of taking Saeran with him without permission is too big and he just ask Saeran instead, to which the latter replied he would love to.

He didn't get it why he had to ask for permission whenever he takes Saeran out. He's feeling better now and he's free from his illness and that question was soon to be answered by himself.

They were sitting in their reserved table when Saeran started acting strange. His eyebrows would be knitted in the middle and he would gripped his hair as if he was having a mild headache.

Yoosung asked him if he was okay, to which he dismissed Yoosung's words and stood up. Everyone in the restaurant were looking at them because of the loud screech of the chair.

Saeran's eyes were dead like a fish and Yoosung felt a shiver an down in his spine as Saeran gave him a look with those pair of eyes. He yanked Yoosung up to his feet and dragged him out of the restaurant.

Thankfully, the restaurant allowed the customer to pay their meal before they can eat or after. Yoosung did the first option and paid it before they settled in the table.

He was a bit confused on how Saeran's attitude was drastically change within a few minutes. The aura that Saeran was emitting were strong and Yoosung couldn't help himself but to be scared.

This isn't the Saeran he got along with and befriended. This is the Saeran that shot V in the stomach and caused the RFA a lot of trouble.

When Yoosung yanked his hand back to himself, he saw Saeran turning his head to look at him with a glare. If looks can kill, Yoosung would be dead on the spot by the way Saeran looking at him.

He got slammed against the wall of the alley they went. He was surrounded by Saeran and he couldn't move because of how overwhelmed he was.

Saeran's lips turned into a smirk and was soon replaced by a blank expression when Yoosung started crying. He was scared. He felt like he was being threatened by Saeran's looks.

With that, Saeran stopped moving and bent down with his knees over his chest. He was trembling and Yoosung sniffed as he watched as Saeran continuously mumbled to himself that he hate himself.

Yoosung felt his hand moving on it's own and before he knew it, he was engulfing Saeran's body tight. Saeran begun to cry against his arms and they stayed like that for a good amount of time until Saeran calm down.

When Yoosung took Saeran home, Saeyoung was furious. He said to Yoosung clearly that he cannot take Saeran out without his permission, with that being said, Saeyoung explained to Yoosung everything as MC took Saeran to his room.

"His mental is still unstable but the doctor said he's perfectly fine."

"That's not fine at all! How can it be unstable and fine at the same time?!"

"Because Saeran can't control his mental, Yoosung. I told you this before... Saeran's mental disorders was caused by Rika, with that being said... You awfully reminds Saeran his past self."

Yoosung's eyes grew wider as Saeyoung continue.

"Saeran told me this. He saw a blonde boy always sneaking inside of his room. At first, he would just stand there besides the bed and after a while, that boy would hold his hand."

Yoosung turned his head away, afraid that once Saeyoung looked at him, he would see everything.

"Saeran thought it was a dream until he saw you and held your hand. Yoosung," Saeyoung firmly called out to the younger. "Are you that boy?"

Yoosung slightly nodded his head and he can already feel the pressure of Saeyoung's breath. He stayed quiet as Saeyoung let out a sigh and replied.

"God..." Saeyoung stood up and told Yoosung to let himself out and as Yoosung walked away from Saeyoung's house, he caught a glimpse of Saeran, from the corner of his eyes, watching him leave.

After that event, Yoosung never visited either see Saeran anymore. Yoosung apologized to Saeyoung that following day and they're good to go but Yoosung said that he can't meet Saeran anymore because of what happened.

Saeyoung tried to convince the younger to visit his younger twin brother, to which Yoosung rejected the offer.

In their next party, Yoosung was helping MC out with the guests and MC asked him if he could fetch Saeyoung, who was at the backstage, working on things. He nodded his head and hurried to where the backstage is.

He saw the red older male and went straight to him, tapping his shoulder and when he turned around, Yoosung almost shrieked. It wasn't Saeyoung. It wasn't the Saeyoung he knew from the group... It was Saeran, with bright red hair.

Yoosung's mouth was open and he continued to stare at his hair. Saeran wondered what's up with him and when Saeran touched his cheek, Yoosung came back to reality and that's when he finally shriek.

He didn't knew that Saeran's hair would be red as well, although he knew Saeyoung's hair was red and he is the twin brother of Saeyoung, he just couldn't believe how _handsome_ Saeran right in front of his eyes.

Saeran called out to him once he started spacing out once again, asking him whether he's fine or not, to which Yoosung shrieked a no.

When the party official started, MC held the mic and announced to everyone that Saeyoung and herself are getting married sooner than they thought. Zen and the others were surprised because of the sudden change of mind.

As MC walked down the stage, Jumin asked why the sudden change and why are they in such hurry. Zen jokingly guessed that MC might be pregnant, to which MC replied, with a blush, that she is indeed pregnant, for almost two months already.

Everyone was so surprised that they were speechless. Saeyoung joined the gang with a clueless expression written on his face.

Yoosung's mind were off to something else, and that is Saeran. He seems to be doing well. Though, he's timid around new people. He would constantly rub his hand against his arm, avoiding eye contact, and even try to isolate himself from the people.

When Yoosung was done greeting other people, he went over to the corner to have a drink. Jumin had offered him a wine, though it's sweeter than what usually adults drink. It isn't strong but Yoosung can definitely feel his vision started to blur.

In his twenties, this is the first time he had ever drank this sweet alcohol. He once drank beer with Zen before when the news of Rika being related to Mint Eye came out, he knew he was low tolerance on alcohol but he was drinking wine. What's the difference between the two?

"Yoosung?" Yoosung sleepily tilt his head up and saw a red fluffy image. He couldn't really picture what's that as he reaches over and ruffle the red spot.

"Wow... So soft~" Yoosung sang and continue to ruffle the red thing in front of him. Soon, he heard a few mumbles and he can clearly hear Jumin saying how stupid he was to offer Yoosung a wine.

Everything went blank and the next thing Yoosung can remember was Saeran looking at him. He knew, in his mind, that he looked lame in front of Saeran. He would definitely felt bad about himself.

Yoosung opened his eyes and he was greeted by unfamiliar ceiling. It wasn't his ceiling in his room, though, the scent of the room reminds him of Saeyoung. Sweet smell of Honey Buddha Chips.

When he came to realization, Yoosung snapped and sat upright. He's definitely not in his house. He was in Saeyoung's house, more specifically, in Saeran's room.

The nameplate, that Saeyoung made for Saeran, gave out that hint.

He tried to gather every bits of memory he can and when he remembered that he had drank a wine and probably fainted due to the wine. He turned his head and saw Saeran sleeping in his study table.

For the past few weeks of being discharge from the hospital, Saeyoung mentioned that they didn't get to go to school when they were younger. Right now, everyone in RFA are trying to help Saeran to learn a few, except Yoosung, who was clueless about it until now.

His eyes were closed and he seems to be studying till late. Yoosung stood up and wrapped the blanket over Saeran. His long eyelashes made Yoosung blush. How can Saeran be this beautiful?

When he went outside, MC was there, serving breakfast. She greeted him with a smile and offered Yoosung to sit down.

Yoosung got a huge hangover and Saeyoung offered Yoosung to stay in their house until he comes home. Surprisingly, Saeyoung had found a better job and it pays him a lot because of his skills. MC is also got a job but she would be heading home to her apartment.

"Ah, how about this, honey..." Saeyoung suddenly spoke as Yoosung helped MC out with the dishes. "Yoosung, stay here for the night and take care of Saeran. I'll help MC out with her packing."

"Packing? Are you going somewhere?" Yoosung asked MC, who nodded her head as she let Saeyoung continue.

"She and I are going to China for business trip... Jumin promised that so we're tagging along."

"Just for a night?"

"No," Saeyoung chuckled. "Saeran is coming with. Just for tonight, Yoosung. Please?"

With that pout on their lips, Yoosung couldn't refuse anymore. Saeyoung and MC left for work together and left Yoosung alone with Saeran.

He can't help but to be so nervous because heck, his heart is beating way too fast. He continued to dismissed the thoughts as he started playing one of the computers.

He jumped from his seat when someone tapped his shoulder. It was Saeran and his eyes were still droopy because he still lacking some sleep.

He asked where the two was and he answered that they left for work, to which Saeran nodded his head and went to the couch. He flipped through the channels while his eyes were still droopy.

_Fuck... Fuck... Fuck...! He looks so cute...!_ Yoosung continued to have that thought while refocused on his game. But it was too quick and his character died. He let out a frustrated sigh and shut the game off.

He turned his head over and saw Saeran nodding off to sleep. He smiled unconsciously and went over to sit besides the red-haired boy. At first, he was careful so that he wouldn't wake up.

Saeran's head look a bit uncomfortable and when Saeran stirred in his sleep, his head went towards Yoosung's shoulder and comfortably laid his head at his shoulder.

Yoosung was so still and blushing hard. He doesn't know what to do because well his mind was a mess. Should he run? No, Saeran would wake up from the sudden fall. Should he wake Saeran up? No, Saeran didn't get enough sleep.

_What should I do then?!_ Yoosung was blushing so madly that he was trembling. It woke Saeran up but calmly. He opened his eyes and saw Yoosung's hand on his lap. He was gripping tightly onto his pants.

Before Saeran can register what was happening, he reaches out and hold Yoosung's hand tightly. Yoosung was now experiencing error in his brain.

When Yoosung finally calm down because Saeran's hand were comforting. He doesn't know why but it felt nice against his hand. They held hands for so long that Saeran and Yoosung fell asleep holding hands.

Yoosung got woken up by Saeran, who was whining as Yoosung was so hard to wake up. He told Yoosung that he was getting hungry and that's when Yoosung decided to cook something for them.

The urge to ask Saeran what happened at the party was so strong, he couldn't focus on cooking, which burned the eggs and half of the fried chicken.

Saeran stared at his _masterpiece_ with a blank expression. He wanted to die, Yoosung continue to mumble himself as Saeran took a small piece of the egg and he continue to eat.

Without even ten minutes, Saeran had finished his share and asked for a second. Yoosung was so surprised by it that he got carried away and continue to feed Saeran, giving his share as well.

The night came by so fast. Yoosung decided to watch a few movies that Saeyoung had stored in his cabinet. There's a lot of romance movies, which Yoosung liked, but Saeran wanted to watch one of those horror movies in the other stack.

To prove Saeran that he is a man, Yoosung inserted the CD in and settled in the couch. The music was so terrifying, Yoosung had to gripped tightly onto the pillow cushion. There's a lot of jump scare, which Yoosung really hated about horror movies.

But the look in Saeran's face made Yoosung unable to let out his scream and concealed it.

When the movie ended, Saeran requested one more of those genre and soon, they watched 5 horror movies in a row. Yoosung was now shivering as they both decided to sleep.

Yoosung went over at Saeyoung's room and he can be so sure that he can hear someone whispering. Without any hesitation, Yoosung knocked onto Saeran's room.

Saeran opened the door with a confused expression and Yoosung said that he doesn't feel like sleeping alone, he wanted to have a sleepover with Saeran, in his room.

With that being said, Saeran moved aside to let Yoosung in.

Now that Yoosung isn't drunk either unconscious, Yoosung finally saw everything around. It was clean and simple. Saeran said that MC was the one who was cleaning his room, hence, he doesn't even know how to use the broom.

"Oh?" Yoosung went over to his nightstand and saw three framed pictures. Saeran said that he got those baby pictures from V, in which V had taken a bunch of their past self before he took Saeyoung away.

The other one was MC, Saeyoung, and Saeran. Saeyoung had called it, numerous times, their family picture. And the last one was their RFA group picture.

Yoosung remembered this one. He also had it in his room, framed neatly.

Saeran was still in a state whereas his mind was unstable, but he had a proper conversation with Zen and Jumin at that party.

In their recent one, they didn't take one.

Saeran sat in his bed, watching as Yoosung lost in his own trance. For once, Saeran couldn't help but to giggle, interrupting Yoosung.

"Are you done looking at those pictures?"

Yoosung unknowingly blushed. He thought that he look so lame in front of Saeran. To be honest, being lame was Saeyoung's signature, but seeing how Saeran laughing at his _lame_ attitude, he can grab that title from Saeyoung and be the lame instead.

"I didn't knew that you framed it." Yoosung said.

He watched how Saeran's expression changed to calm expression to a confused one. Yoosung figured out that MC might had done it.

"Yoosung," Yoosung hummed to answer Saeran's call. "Have you fallen in love with someone?"

If Yoosung was drinking something, he might had a spit take on that question. This boy hasn't even had his first kiss, let alone seriously falling in love with someone. Thus making him one of the _forever alones_ squad.

"Why... are you asking?" Yoosung was completely vulnerable. In this state, he was clearly stuttering. Saeran didn't really mind at all, thus continuing on talking.

"I asked MC about this... She said I was in love." Saeran started. He was calm, yet Yoosung can tell from the way he spoke that he was on edge. "Whenever you're near me, sitting besides me, or even looking straight at me... I feel strange."

"I am sorry that I made you feel like that." Yoosung quickly apologized. He couldn't face Saeran anymore. Is Saeran mad at him for being pushy, clingy, or weird? In fact, he declare that to himself, but no one has called him those personally.

"No, no. It's not a bad strange of feelings... It feels good."

"Good?" Yoosung tilted his head.

Saeran's eyes locked with Yoosung's and this time, Yoosung felt his face burning with him knowing it.

"Can I?" Saeran quickly asked. His eyes soften and his voice was low.

Yoosung blinked his eyes. Even though he was confused, he gladly answered Saeran. What is Saeran talking about? Is he asking for something?

Within those mere seconds, Yoosung felt Saeran's soft lips against his. It was quick, yet magical. Saeran quickly pulled away, not giving Yoosung a chance to kiss back... or progressed what was happening.

Silence fell beneath them. It was a comfortable silence. Yoosung was averting his eyes away from Saeran, and whatever happens, he couldn't even look at him in the eyes. It was too embarrassing.

Saeran just smacked his lips to his _lips_. But it was quick. And once again, magical as well.

_Quickie_. Yoosung thought, making him bursting into a pit of giggles. Yoosung noticed Saeran looking at him, confused written on his facial expression.

Yoosung gave Saeran a wide smile, leaning over as they shared another sweet yet long kiss.

When morning strikes, Yoosung was dragging his legs to the bathroom but he stopped moving when he heard the door opening. He saw Saeyoung and MC entering with a huge smile on their face.

Yoosung questioned their _weird_ expression and he sat down in the couch as Saeyoung called out to him to sit with them.

Saeran was still in bed, and thinking about it made Yoosung wants to head back to the bed and just lay there.

"I bought souvenirs from my house!" MC chirped happily, unpacking their stuff. She sat down besides Saeyoung as the latter continued on grinning towards Yoosung.

Yoosung questioned, once again, and Saeyoung finally decided to answer that.

"So, how was the _night_?" Saeyoung emphasized. Clueless as he can get, Yoosung arched his brows questionably. "Yoosung, where are you right now?"

Yoosung raised his eyebrows and answered.

"In your house."

"What kind of house is this?"

"Uh..." Yoosung tilted his head, rubbing his eyes as he answered tiredly. "Like one of those spy movies. There's security systems, talking door, talking computers, and cameras."

"Yes, _cameras_." Again, Saeyoung emphasized.

Sooner or later, Yoosung had grew even more confused. MC was also grinning from ear to ear.

When the door from Saeran's room creaked open, all eyes landed on Saeran, who was still drowsy from his sleep yet he still found his way to the empty space in their couch.

As they all continued to watch Saeran, Yoosung finally snapped from his trance and gasped loudly, earning all the eyes _on_ him now. He screamed loudly, afterwards.

Saeyoung smirked, leaning forward as he patted Yoosung's shoulder.

"What's with that scream, _brother-in-law_?"

Yoosung gawked at Saeyoung, who continued smirking at his way. Saeyoung definitely _saw_ that and now, he will never hear the end of his teasing. 


End file.
